This invention relates to a vertical conveyor and more specifically to a vertical conveyor which is operated by pneumatic cylinders.
Vertical conveyors are frequently used in manufacturing facilities to raise objects between in-feed and discharge conveyors located on different levels. The in-feed conveyor may either be positioned above or below the discharge conveyor but the usual arrangement is that the in-feed conveyor is positioned below the discharge conveyor.
One type of vertical conveyor found in some manufacturing facilities is the Model 230 series conveyor manufactured by H. G. Weber & Co., Inc. of Kiel, Wisconsin. Although the Weber vertical conveyors have apparently met with some success, the conveyors are very expensive and are somewhat difficult to maintain. A further disadvantage in some of the vertical conveyors is that the conveyors are not easily adjusted so as to compensate for various conveying heights or various object sizes.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved vertical conveyor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vertical conveyor which is simple to manufacture, erect and maintain.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vertical conveyor which is economical of manufacture.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vertical conveyor that may be easily adjusted to compensate for different heights between in-feed and discharge conveyors.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vertical conveyor which is easily cleaned and which permits the area around the conveyor to be easily cleaned.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vertical conveyor which is durable in use.